


The First Kiss

by levicas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Finale Predictions, First Blade, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicas/pseuds/levicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first kiss came as a shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry.

The first kiss came as a shock. More than a shock, a horror. A horror in the aftermath of vicious pain and guilt. The unyielding pain following something else - some dark, dark sin that didn't bear thinking about. Something wrong, something so, so wrong it should have him condemned to hell for eternity. No angels to drag him out of the pit now.

This; he deserved to suffer forever because of this. And he would take it, and he would never pick up a blade or a whip or a gun ever again. He would endure Hell’s wrath and he would take it with a smile.

Because Cas had forgiven him.

He didn’t know why. Nobody else would have. But Cas’ eyes were so trusting, and once the betrayal had vacated his irises there was nothing but love and affection and _acceptance_  in those azure eyes. Cas didn't have to say it for Dean to know he was forgiven. Somehow that made it even worse.

_I’m sorry, Cas, I’m so sorry._

_It’s alright, Dean. It doesn’t hurt._

It did hurt; it hurt Dean. The blood, there was so much blood. And Cas wasn’t healing – _why wasn’t Cas healing?_

His Grace. It wasn’t his, and it was gone. The stolen Grace had faded. Dean had known that, but still he hadn’t hesitated when Cas had held up his hands and jumped in front of Dean to stop him doing something he’d regret. The rage had dissipated when his eyes locked with Cas’. Only to realise it was too late. He let go of the blade and it didn’t move; it was wedged too deep in Cas’ abdomen.

Cas fell.

And when Cas fell, it was into Dean's arms.

Dean held him, unable to tell if the tears were coming from Cas’ eyes or his own.

_It’s alright, Dean. It doesn’t hurt._

It did hurt; it hurt so bad.

_I’m sorry, Cas, I’m so sorry._

Cas’ lips tasted like blood.

_I love you, Dean._

The first kiss was also the last.

_I love you, too, Cas._

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe me if I told you when I started writing this I fully intended it to be all cute and fluffy. Then everything took a turn. 
> 
> Not so much a prediction for the finale as a thought that festered in my mind. One I really hope doesn't actually happen.


End file.
